Polyester fibers are normally hydrophobic, and resist the absorption of water into the fabric structure. This can lead to feelings of clamminess and discomfort, particularly in humid weather.
In some instances this problem may be overcome by providing a fabric which comprises a blend of polyester and cellulosic material, such as cotton. Modern methods utilized to impart wash resistant, and wrinkle resistant finishes to such blended material include the application of resinous coatings to the cotton fibers which react with hydroxyl groups on the cellulose molecules. One effect of these coatings is to render the normally hydrophilic cotton fibers hydrophobic thereby reducing the ability of these fibers to absorb water. These resinous coatings, however, do not affect the polyester fibers of the blend. Thus, if the polyester fibers can be rendered hydrophilic the loss of water absorbent properties by the cotton fibers can be compensated for by the increase in water absorbant properties of the polyester fibers.
Hydroxyamines of the type utilized in this invention have been utilized in the past to impart acidic dye receptivity to both polyester and cotton fibers as evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,479; 3,807,946; and 3,795,480. Nonhydroxy-amines have also been utilized for the same purpose as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,467. None of these patents, however, recognize that such hydroxyamines may be utilized in a pad bath in accordance with the present invention to impart increased water absorbency to the treated polyester fibers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for increasing the water absorbency of polyester fibers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for increasing the water absorbency of fabrics made from polyester fibers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for improving the water absorbency of a material comprising a blend of polyester fibers and cotton fibers which cotton fibers have been rendered and substantially hydrophobic.
These and other objects as well as the scope, nature and utilization of the claimed invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims.